Caribou the IceWing/MudWing
Caribou is an IceWing / MudWing hybrid original character created by user Goobergirlie. Appearance Caribou, being a hybrid, has many different kinds of markings. She has a protruding snout like that of her father, Bog. She has no IceWing-icicle spikes along her neck, but has IceWing-like horns. She has a wide, MudWing head and spiky scales along her legs, that of an IceWing. She has MudWing-esque wings, MudWing spikes, and a large, wide MudWing tail. Her color is mainly darkish-gray silver with some tan and pale brown along her head, horns, spikes, tail, and wings. The inside of her wings are white. Personality Caribou is described as being very jumpy, like Starflight. She believes in ghosts, (and is terrified of them, too.) She is conscientious of the things and dragons around her, and has a grudge against most royal MudWings for killing her father. Caribou is also paranoid and shy. Caribou has also been described as nervous, also a nervous wreck. When around her friends, though, she can be happy, forgiving and playful. Her favorite things to do are draw and paint;mostly portraits of her family. She also particularly enjoys cooking, like making salads. Abilities Vulture, as a dragonet, teased her for being, "weak." SHe didn't have as many beneficial abilities, due to the tribes she's mixed in with. However, she has : * The ability to hold her breath for an hour * The ability to withstand moderately cold temperatures (15oF to -50oF) * The ability to use her sharp claws to grip ice * The ability to withstand bright light * The ability to use faint frostbreath Backstory Caribou was hatched to Frost and Bog, the first dragonet to be born in the mountains among the seven dragons living there. Cobra, Topaz, Starseer, Violet, Frost, Bog, and Tidal were a group of friends all from different tribes who coincidentally met in the lower half of the Claws of the Clouds mountains, just below the Sky Kingdom border. Cobra, an animus, made sure everyone was safe, mostly to protect her mate, Topaz, who later hatched their own dragonets, Vulture and Citrine. Caribou, as said, was the first dragon to hatch. However, a secret MudWing spy watched them. The former MudWing queen was slaughtered by her ruthless daughter, Cricket. The former MudWing queen never cared for Bog's disappearance, but Cricket did. Cricket sent a scroll to Bog, stating that if he did not return and kill either his dragonet or his mate, they'd all be dead. The scroll also stated he must return to the Mud Kingdom. Bog refused, however. Just a few days later, Cricket knew he refused since he did not return, and went to the mountain under her spy's guidance. They attacked the eight dragons, Frost fighting like the whole Ice Kingdom to protect her. They had to retreat, however, since Violet used her venom to horribly wound three of Cricket's backup soliders. Violet knew they had to move, so the dragons packed up their stuff. Violet let them to a small island with a cave, perfect for the living quarters of the seven. It was off the coast of the Rain Kingdom, near a RainWing marketplace where they bought most of their new merchandise. They lived peacefully, until Cricket found them and attacked again. Because of this, Bog was killed, and Frost was fatally injured, but not dead. Frost fell into a state of depression because of his death. Caribou still misses her father every day, and wishes he'd lived. But, she made friends with Cobra and Topaz's dragonets, Vulture and Citrine. She also made friends with a RainWing named Iguana. Trivia * Caribou has no interest in having a mate, and has never fallen in love. * She taught herself how to paint on the mountainsides and cave walls. * Vulture has a crush on her, but Caribou is oblivious to that fact. * She also taught herself how to swim. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets